La nueva cruzada
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Basado en el final del manga. Una santa a punto de renacer. Un militante que investiga el pasado de Chrno. El chico de cabello oscuro que camina sin rumbo por las calles. Un ángel con las alas manchadas de sangre. Y la vida de Chrno de por medio.
1. Caminos solitarios

Capítulo 1: Caminos solitarios

_Las calles oscuras le rodeaban. Un viento imponente revolvía sus cabellos y levantaba tanto polvo que le dificultaba la vista. _

_Frente a él, una imponente figura se divisaba. Esa mirada rojiza se fruncía mientras su negro cabello revoloteaba. _

_Las oscuras alas de ambos se desplegaron. Tener a semejante ser enfrente era como verse a si mismo en un espejo…_

_¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

-Chrno "el pecador". Colaboró con la orden de Magdalena entre 1922 y 1925 siendo un demonio bajo Contrato al servicio de Rosette Christopher. Tras un incidente en San Diego, se dio la orden de ejecutarlo, y fue Ewan Reminghton el encargado de hacerlo.

Este militante llevó como prueba de su labor el cabello del susodicho demonio; desde entonces todo registro lo considera muerto… interesante- sonrió un chico de cabello rubio mientras cerraba el libro que leía y lo entregaba al bibliotecario para que este se encargara del proceso que implicaba llevárselo.

Con paso decidido salió de la biblioteca. Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se formó en su fino y blanco rostro mientras sus azules ojos, ocultos tras unos lentes bastante gruesos, contemplaban el libro.

Realmente le daba gusto haber encontrado tal información.

-pareces niño con juguete nuevo- soltó una voz detrás de él. La conocía tan perfectamente que ni siquiera se inmutaba al oírla de improviso. –Veo que has encontrado un libro interesante Daniel Christopher ¿de que trata esta vez?- preguntó la dueña de tan privilegiada y fina voz, una chica castaña con traje de militante, haciendo una notoria pausa al pronunciar el nombre del chico.

-simplemente sigo con la investigación, Melissa- el militante rubio le respondió sonriendo ampliamente e imitando la pausa antes del nombre

-si esa persona a la que buscas siguiera viva ¿no crees que la orden se hubiera percatado hace mucho? Han pasado ya ochenta años desde eso.-

-un demonio es capaz de vivir más de doscientos años ¿lo sabias?- el chico cambió su sonrisa por una mirada seria y continuó caminando por los pasillos de la orden.

¿Que nunca la encontraría? Eso estaba por verse.

La ciudad de Nueva York, un coloso de las grandes construcciones y el mayor ejemplo de los alcances de urbanización. Una ciudad que definitivamente había atravesado muchos cambios para llegar a lo que era en esos momentos.

A pesar de tanta grandeza y tantos cambios, el solo pisar ese sitio le traía gratos recuerdos. Recuerdos de una época en la que todavía podía vivir con sus seres queridos.

Una época muy alejada del actual año dos mil seis en el que estaba viviendo.

Cómo extrañaba el tener compañía de gente como su amada Rosette.

Siempre que caminaba entre la gente había alguien que le miraba como a un bicho raro, como a un fenómeno insignificante. Nunca tenía un destino fijo, iba a donde sus pies le llevaban. A Veces se detenía a descansar, otras para trabajar en lo que pudiera y así comprar comida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solamente andaba.

Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era aquella promesa de proteger a las personas con sueños y esperanzas como Rosette; gente que aunque existente, escaseaba. Y al no tener un propósito fijo, ni el deseo de morir, lo único que resta es andar y vivir la vida.

Su caminata de ese día lo llevó a central park. Otro lugar dentro de sus recuerdos.

-hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí- esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en una banca para ver la gente pasar y los niños correr. Siempre le llenaba de cierta calidez el ver ese panorama tan tranquilo.

Pero, de un momento a otro, toda esa tranquilidad se vio sustituida por una gran sensación de alerta. Sus músculos se fueron tensando y su piel se erizó al tiempo que la gente comenzaba a correr y gritar despavoridamente.

Él conocía esa sensación… ese nerviosismo solo era provocado por sus instintos indicándole que uno de su raza estaba cerca.

Una gran cantidad de energía emanaba de un punto al norte del parque. Ese monto de poder solo podía expulsarlo un demonio al desatar todo su poder y enfurecerse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ni darse cuenta, se trasladó hacia el origen del desastre.

Una imponente figura alta y demoníaca estaba de pie frente a una delicada joven en plan de atacarla. Sacó sus garras y se lanzó contra la dama, pero un brazo le detuvo inmediatamente arrojándolo hacia atrás.

Daniel Christopher, mientras tanto, leía con detenimiento el libro que había tomado prestado. Nada en el mundo le interesaba cuando ponía sus ojos en una información, pero si llegaba Melissa azotando la puerta y lanzándole una pistola y municiones a la cara, entonces debía despegar su vista del libro.

-¿qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó sin perder la calma en lo absoluto

-tenemos trabajo que hacer- resumió ella con determinación. Él suspiró resignando.

**Este fanfic está dedicado a todas mis amigas que me han apoyado y animado en su realización, como podrán notar, está basado en el manga de Chrno Crusade. Estoy muy entusiasmada por poder escribir este nuevo fanfic para ustedes, y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y porfavor, dejenme un review aunque sea para regañarme. Un fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz.**

** Atte: Hikari Hye**


	2. Descendientes

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con este capítulo de mi fanfic. Tardé debido a algunos problemas con el microsoft word y la escuela, pero por fin lo terminé. No se de cuantas páginas es por que lo escribi en wordpad xD.Quiero agradecer a quienes me enviaron review y me han animado a continuar con esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten**

capitulo 2: Descendientes

-por todos los cielos ¿qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Melissa al aire cuando vio las grandes grietas, agujeros y bocanadas de humo que había en central park. Realmente parecía como si una estampida de elefantes locos hubiera pasado por ahí y destruido todo.

-tal parece que hubo demonios peleando aquí- en un movimiento, que parecía denotar algo de presunción, Daniel se acomodó los lentes y sonrió con cierto agrado. A los ojos de cualquiera, pareciera que realmente le alegraba estar presenciando esa escena.

-pues bien genio, vamos a investigar que pasó- ordenó Melissa con su sarcasmo de siempre. Cada quien se dirigió hacia una grieta para recoger cualquier resto de demonio o algo que pudiera darles las respuestas que buscaban.

Por más que observaba y buscaba entre el polvo y el humo, Melissa era incapaz de encontrar cualquier cosa útil para la investigación. Ningún hueso ni nada. En realidad ya sabía que los demonios no solían dejar restos al morir, pero cualquier cosa, algún trozo de ropa o una pieza de un arma les ayudaría a encontrar al responsable.

Sin embargo no encontró nada.

Bastante decepcionada, y poco menos molesta, la joven militante salió de la enorme grieta y se aproximó a aquella donde estaba su compañero.

-¿encontraste alguna cosa de utilidad?- le gritó al rubio.

-de hecho acabo de hacerlo- con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Daniel corrió hacia su compañera y le enseñó un objeto de forma cónica con varios raspones y bañado en sangre.

-eso es...-

-sí, es justo lo que estás pensando. Vamos, debemos llevar esto al convento- el rubio metió el objeto en una bolsita de plástico y se fueron en un pequeño auto negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir sus dorados ojos, el "Pecador" se encontró con la borrosa visión de una jovencita de unos quince o dieciséis años sentada frente a él y una mujer enfrente de ellos a la que no reconoció sino hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-¿en serio ya despertó? no parece estar reaccionando- la voz de la mujer era fuerte y a la vez bastante fina, solamente conocía a una persona así.

-¡¿Sa-Satella?!- de inmediato Chrno se incorporó. Realmente sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. Frente a él estaba esa a la que había creído muerta años atras: Satella Harvenheit.

-Vaya, veo que sigues tan cortés como siempre- sonrió la hermosa dama.

El demonio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. !Por Dios, salvo por la ropa, Satella estaba igual que la última vez que la vio en el interior de Pandaemonium.

-¿entonces usted realmente lo conoce?- preguntó la jovencita a Satella.

-claro que sí, somos viejos amigos ¿no es así Chrno?-

-¿estás viva?- alcanzó a articular Chrno todavía en su confusión.

-por supuesto que sí ¿no me estás viendo?-

-pero... ¿cómo?-

-tal parece que en lugar de morir como había pensado fui criogenada, me encontraron, y aquí estoy. ¿qué hay de tí¿cuál es tu explicación? Hasta donde sé tú nunca regresaste con Rosette y los demás-

-claro que regresé. Vi a Rosette antes de que ella... tú sabes. Pero no tuve el valor de verle la cara a Joshua y Azmaria. Todo era diferente...-

-aún así no estuvo bien, los tuviste preocupados a todos-

-con todo respeto Señorita Harvenheit pero, si la abuela murió hace ocho años y usted volvió a la vida hace siete ¿cómo sabe que se preocuparon?- interrumpió la jovencita.

-es cuestión de lógica, Sheryl-

-de acuerdo, me retiro. Espero que se recupere pronto señor Chrno, y gracias por ayudarme- Sheryl se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Satella...¿te molestaría decirme qué es lo que hago aquí?-

-¿mm¿acaso no recuerdas?

-solo recuerdo que me golpeó algo-

-a mí Sheryl me contó que estaba pasando por central park cuando notó que la seguían. Caminó hacia el parque para confirmarlo y cuando estuvo sola la atacó un demonio, entonces llegaste a ayudarla pero antes de que uno de los dos se rindiera, un sujeto desconocido llegó y desde un árbol disparó algo que destruyó al otro demonio, y tú apenas pudiste esquivarlo. El sujeto desapareció y Sheryl fue a ayudarte, luego me llamó para pedirme ayuda antes de que alguien más llegara.-

-con que eso fue, ahora lo recuerdo. Era alguien bastante raro, no parecía demonio ni humano-

-¿qué crees que haya sido?-

-no lo sé. Pero quien haya sido seguramente fue para ayudar a la chica. Por cierto ¿qué relación tienes con ella? me pareció conocida cuando la ví..¿acaso es tu...?

-¡por dios no! no es nada mío. Es bisnieta de Azmaria. Su nombre completo es Sheryl Henrick-

-ya veo...- al demonio lo invadió un leve sentimiento de nostalgia. Por un instante recordó aquellos días en que Azmaria, Satella, y su amada Rosette peleaban juntos contra Aion. En ese momento volvía a ver a Satella, y de cierta forma veía a Azmaria en Sheryl. Y dentro de él, aún sentía el espíritu de la monja rubia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hay dos cráteres en el suelo, árboles caídos, restos de miasma, un cuerno y levantamiento de tierra. Además personas en la cercanía aseguran haber escuchado fuertes ruidos y ver humo y polvo.- Daniel analizaba cuidadosamente varias hojas y fotografías sobre un pequeño escritorio en la biblioteca del convento

-eso debe significar que hubo una pelea entre dos demonios- dijo Melissa a quien la evidencia le parecía muy obvia. No sabía de otra cosa que pudiera causar tal daño y dejar un cuerno ensangrentado que se quema al más simple rose de agua bendita.

-te equivocas- Daniel puso todo en el escritorio y se puso de pie para mirar directa y seguramente los ojos de su compañera -no fueron dos demonios. Fueron tres-

-grandísimo imbécil ¿cuál es la diferencia?-

-un demonio. Si calculamos bien los ángulos, el perímetro de los cráteres, el alcanze del daño y el hecho de que solo encontramos restos de un demonio, podrás darte cuenta de que ese daño fue causado por un solo demonio que atacó a dos, de los cuales solo uno sobrevivió.-

-eso quiere decir que hay dos demonios en esta ciudad que debemos buscar-

-y uno de ellos es tan poderoso que pudo haberlos destruido a ambos.-

En ese momento, una hermana peliroja se acercó a ellos.

-joven Daniel, el reverendo Christopher ha venido a visitarle- anunció, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven militante

-¿mi abuelo¿esta aquí¡tengo que ir a verlo de inmediato! Melissa, te encargo que entregues mi reporte a la hermana Elizabeth por favor- a toda prisa tomó un saco colgado en una silla y se marchó.

-je, parece un niño pequeño cada vez que él viene a visitarlo- sonrió la peliroja

-y actúa como uno. Es así siempre que el reverendo viene a verlo- Melissa procedió a recoger los papeles de la mesa y acomodarlos en sus manos.

-pero me sorprende que lo siga llamando abuelo después de tanto tiempo-

-creeme, es tan reservado que nunca llamaría "papá" ni siquiera a su padre adoptivo.-

-¡Abuelo¿qué haces por aquí? creí que no vendrías sino hasta el fin de semana- Daniel se acercó hacia el hombre que lo esperaba en los pasillos. Se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor, aspecto saludable, cabello rubio y afables ojos azules con un brillo bastante alegre en ellos. Vestía de negro, su altura era casi la misma que la de Daniel. Cualquiera que los viera juntos notaría un gran parentezco entre ellos.

-¿qué forma es esa de saludarme? Tuve que venir a la ciudad por algunas cosas así que pasé a saludarte y charlar contigo, pero ya que estás tan ocupado- bromeó el anciano

-no es eso, es que me sorprendí. Me da mucho gusto verte abuelo, en serio. ¿qué te parece si vamos a alguna parte y tomamos un cafe o algo?-

-bien, vamos. Escuché que acabas de tener una asignación, me gustaría que me contaras todo al respecto- giraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

-por supuesto que lo haré. Pero te advierto que no es nada comparado con lo que Joshua Christopher hizo en su juventud- comentó el joven entre varias risas

-no me compares contigo Dany, no me compares contigo.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, en una bodega de la ciudad, cinco individuos cubiertos por gabardinas esperaban impacientemente sentados sobre las cajas llenas de frutas. Uno de ellos masticaba una manzana mientras otros dos murmuraban.

La gran puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una figura más pequeña de la cual se notaba muy poco debido a la falta de luz. Cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta verse frente a frente con el tipo de la manzana.

-llegas tarde híbrido- le espetó este

-no me culpes, tuve que caminar varios kilómetros hasta acá- la voz proveniente del denominado "híbrido" sonaba bastante joven, pero llena de coraje contenido.

-¿dónde está Jarent? se supone que ambos se encargarían de traer a la chica-

-lo intentamos pero otro demonio se entrometió y lo mató. Tuve que huir de ahí antes de que los religiosos llegaran- la manzana fue arrojada con fuerza a su cabeza

-¡¿dejaste que Jarent muriera¡¿cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa grandísimo imbécil?!-

-¡se trataba de un demonio mayor¡yo no puedo enfrentarme a algo así!- el chico sintió de pronto un fuerte latigazo en su rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-niño imbécil. Debiste dejar que te matara en lugar de a Jarent. Sabes muy bien que no tienes ninguna importancia para nosotros y si cometes un error morirás de inmediato-

-lo sé, no tiene por qué repetirlo- el menor se levantó limpiándose un hilillo de sangre de la boca.

-ahora tendrás que capturarla tú solo. Y más te vale que lo hagas pronto o pagarás serias consecuencias ¡¿está entendido?!-

-sí, no se preocupe, la traeré lo más rápido posible- el joven salió de la bodega y dio una patada fuerte a un bote de basura -esos malditos... ya me las pagarán-

-----------------------------------------------------

Chrno se encontraba bastante incómodo. Satella prácticamente le había ordenado quedarse ahí hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo. Pero el demonio no estaba muy de acuerdo con quedarse en la casa donde solo vivían Satella, Sheryl y sus docenas de sirvientes.

Ni podía conciliar el sueño, ni le interesaba ver la televisión o algo parecido. Nunca le llamó la atención ese aparato.

Decidió bajar a tomar algo de agua, pero justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, notó que alguien abría la puerta y salía. Se trataba de Sheryl.

¿qué hacía ella saliendo a escondidas tan tarde¿qué tal si algún demonio la intentaba atacar de nuevo?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, la siguió.

En la orden de Magdalena, otro que no podía dormir era Daniel. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no se trataba solo del incidente de los tres demonios, sino algo personal.

_-¿y qué has estado haciendo últimamente?- preguntó el reverendo Christopher_

_-lo de siempre, practicas de tiro, de combate, algunos exorcismos simples, investigación-_

_-¿en serio¿qué clase de investigación¿has tenido algun caso importante?_

_-no, investigo lo mismo de siempre- Daniel se esforzó en sonreír, pero en cambio su abuelo mostró cierta preocupación._

_-has estado buscando mucho tiempo y aún así no encuentras información. ¿estas seguro de que realmente puedes encontrar eso que buscas?-_

_-¡claro que estoy seguro¡estoy determinado a conseguirlo!-_

Encontrar eso que busca... sin duda esa búsqueda ya había durado demasiado. Pero, por el bien de la persona a la que más quería, debía conseguirlo.

Aún si le tomaba la vida entera. Pero por desgracia, esa persona no tenía mucho tiempo.

En las calles, Chrno seguía sigilosamente a Sheryl cuidando que ella no lo descubriera. Realmente no sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que ella hacía, nunca fue del tipo que se mete en los asuntos de otros pero... presentía que ella corría peligro.

Dio vuelta en un callejón algo oscuro, y Chrno subió al techo de uno de los edificios para vigilarla mejor. Se había quedado ahí parada hablando con alguien y luego se agachó permitiendo que Chrno viera con quien estaba: un chico sin más de dieciséis años, cabello oscuro y sucio cubierto con un paliacate, ojos color miel, facciones delicadas y vestimenta bastante maltrecha. Tenía un par de golpes en la cara y uno en el ojo derecho, además traía puestos varios vendajes en ambos brazos.

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó esta vez¿volviste a pelearte?- preguntó exhaltada Sheryl

-lo que yo les hice fue peor-

-te dije que no debías meterte en problemas ¿qué tal si te encuentran?-

-esos tipos de los horfanatos jamás se pondrían a buscarme en las calles. No vale la pena preocuparse-

-pero si recibes golpes casi a diario, quizás si yo...- Sheryl sacó una aguja de su bolsa, pero su acompañante le tomó la muñeca y negó con la cabeza

-no me hagas repetirlo: no vale la pena preocuparse tanto por mí.-

-podría ayudarte. Podrías venir a casa conmigo y te curaría. No tendrías que vagabundear todo el tiempo ni sufrirías tanto.-

-estoy bien así Cherry, no tengas cuidado-

-que molesto eres, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, no me gusta- la chica apartó su brazo, guardó la aguja y comenzó a sacar recipientes de plástico y latas.

-suena mejor que Sheryl.- ambos se sentaron en el suelo -y te seguiré diciendo así mientras sigas preocupandote tanto por mí-

-no muerdas la mano que te alimenta Khai- sonrió ella, Khai (el susodicho) le tomó la mano y la besó

-¿eso te agrada más?- él también esbozó una pícara sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-malvado. Deberías conseguirte amigos mejores que eso que te golpean tanto-

-Cherry, Cherry, Cherry ¿cuándo aprenderás? la única compañía decente que tengo eres tú-

Desde su posición, Chrno no entendía nada. Ese tal Khai parecía llevarse muy bien con la nieta de Azmaria a pesar de su condición, pero ¿quién demonios era y por qué despedía un olor tan familiar?


End file.
